Les RoadsTrips nous vont si bien
by DarkAngelOfMidnight
Summary: Et si lors du plus que baiser Delena de l'épisode 3x19, Jeremy n'était pas intervenu ? Et s'il avait suffit d'un Road-Trip de plus pour avoir enfin du Delena digne de ce nom dans la série ? Je vous laisse découvrir sans plus attendre cet OS. ATTENTION: OS avec un lemon très, très, très M, vous être prévenu


**(PS avant que vous lisiez: C'est un lemon très très très M, donc bon voilà c'était pour vous prévenir de passer votre chemin si vous êtes un peu fragile ^^, je ne veux pas de problèmes ;P)**

Ma version de la scène Delena du 3x19 (The vampire diaries):

Point de vue Damon:

Je suis assis dans ce motel miteux, embarquée dans cette histoire, avec elle. Je ne comprend toujours pas ce que je fais là, ni pourquoi elle a voulu que je vienne, moi, et non pas Stefan. Cette fille est tellement compliquée... C'est peut-être ce que j'aime chez elle, elle est différente des autres.

Il n'y a personne dehors, je suis assis sur une chaise, scotch à la main, cherchant désespérément de comprendre l'incompréhensible. Je jeta un regard furtif sur la personne incompréhensible pour laquelle j'étais là. Je rebaissa immédiatement les yeux avant de les relever, intrigués. Elle me regardait. Non, elle me dévorait du regard, de ses grands yeux expressifs.

Point de vue Elena:

Mais qu'est ce que je fais là avec lui ? Sérieusement, qu'est ce qui m'avait pris ? Ok, à la base je faisais ça pour Stefan, il était tellement sûr que j'avais des sentiments pour son frère qu'il avait réussi à me faire douter... Mais quand même, maintenant que je suis là, dans un motel à 500kilomètres de Mystic Fall, seule avec lui... Je me dis que je suis complètement folle. Mais dans le fond, je crois que peut-être... Peut-être que je ne fais pas ça uniquement dans le but de rassurer Stefan, peut-être que j'ai besoin de me prouver à moi-même si j'ai ou non des sentiments pour Damon.

Je ferma les yeux une seconde, il venait s'assoir, torse nu, à côté de la fenêtre. Il était si beau... C'est ce genre de pensées qui me faisait douter. Depuis que je l'avais rencontré, je ne peux pas cacher qu'il me faisais de l'effet. Je ne sais pas comment dire, disons qu'il a quelque chose d'attirant... En pensant cela, je me surpris à le dévisager. Il dut sentir mon regard puisqu'il leva la tête vers moi. Je baissa timidement les yeux, faisant mine de dormir, puis les rouvrit, il ne croirait jamais que je dormais de toute façon, il n'était pas idiot.

Point de vue Damon:

Elle était bien en train de me regarder. De me fixer même. Intrigué, je me levais, et me posa prudemment à côté d'elle. Quelque chose allait se passer... Pourquoi ? Je n'en savait rien, simple intuition, cela semblait flotter dans l'air. Allongé à côté d'elle, je la regardais, et elle me regarda aussi, sans un mot. C'était assez spécial comme moment.

«-Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ça, commença telle. Ce que tu as fais pour Rose.»

Quelle innocente elle était. Si j'avais ressentit le besoin de lui dire, elle l'aurait sut, mais je préfère garder ce genre de souvenir pour moi seul, c'est ma douleur, elle m'appartient.

«-Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas les gens voir le bon en toi ?»

Une fois de plus, quelle innocente. Elle ne comprenait dont pas... Les gens s'habituent tellement vite. Une bonne action et ils attendent du bon, une mauvaise et ils attendent du mauvais. C'était une des premières à réagir comme ça malheureusement, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle attende du bon de moi, j'avais trop peur de la décevoir.

Point de vue Elena:

Il m'avait bien vu. Et il se leva pour s'installer à côté de moi. J'eus une seconde d'hésitation puis me ressaisi, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait allongé à côté de moi. Je le regardais, totalement muette. J'avais envie de parler mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'avais peur de gâcher ce moment qui semblait si... spécial.

Quand j'ouvris enfin la bouche, ma remarque sembla le gêner un peu, comme si voulait expliqué un sujet d'adultes très sérieux à une petite fille de 5 ans.

«-Ce n'était pas à propos de toi. Dit t'il simplement»

Il se trompait. Bien sûr que je me sentais concernée. J'étais là ce soir là, et je n'avais pas put le soutenir comme je ne savais pas, même pas en tant qu'amie. Il avait préféré souffrir en silence, comme il le faisait toujours après une bonne action, pour que personne ne voit autre chose que de la noirceur en lui. Je le lui fit remarquer.

«-Parce que quand les gens voient du bon, ils attendent du bon...»

Une phrase. En une phrase il m'avait bouleversée. Déjà parce que je me sentais énormément visée par cette remarque, je voyais défiler devant moi toutes les fois où je lui avais reproché le moindre fait et geste, je n'étais pas très tendre avec lui... Et deuxièmement parce que je sentais sa détresse. Je ne savais pas expliquer pourquoi mais cela m'avais drôlement émue.

Point de vue Damon:

Ma réponse avait crée un petit blanc dans cet instant parfait. Je risqua un œil vers elle, elle semblait, curieusement, profondément bouleversée. Elle s'écarta un peu de moi, comme pour reprendre ses esprits, elle semblait peser le pour et le contre, pour et le contre d'un sujet que je n'étais pas certain de connaître... Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle semblait ce calmer de quelque chose dont, encore une fois, j'ignorais la source. Je m'empara de sa main, comme pour lui apporter mon soutien, et elle sembla être encore moins en mesure de réfléchir.

Elle se leva soudainement, sans donner d'explications, me laissant penaud sur le lit. Je la suivit immédiatement, je sentais toujours qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important, je n'allais pas abandonner cette chance si facilement. Je la trouva adossé contre un mur sur la terrasse du motel, elle me tournait le dos. Le vent frais lécha mon torse nu mais je n'en ressentit pas les effets. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras...

«-Ne fais pas ça... m'intima t'elle comme ci elle aussi sentait cette tension dans l'air»

Et pourquoi pas ? Je lui demanda, un suspens qui me parut interminable s'en suivit.

Point de vue Elena:

Pourquoi je le traitais comme ça ? Pourquoi j'étais si méchante avec lui ? Il m'avait plusieurs fois dit qu'il m'aimait mais ça n'avais pas changé mes mauvais habitudes, au contraire, j'essayais même de le changer, comme pour me convaincre qu'il ne pouvait pas être parfait, qu'il n'arriverait pas à changer comme je le voulais et qu'il n'était donc pas fais pour moi. J'essayais de me persuader que... que je ne ressentais rien pour lui ! Oh mon Dieu, peut-être que Stefan n'avait pas tort ! Oulala, j'avais besoin d'air, il faisait trop chaud dans cette pièce et j'avais les idées confuses.

Je sentais son regard peser sur moi et je sentis mes joues rosirent et mon souffle s'accélérer encore plus. Le tout s'amplifia quand il me prit la main. Nos regards se croisèrent et là je ne tins plus, je me leva et sortit de la chambre, j'avais vraiment besoin de prendre l'air.

Je respirais à plein poumons l'air frais de la nuit, c'était assez frisqué, je resserra ma veste autour de moi, mais j'avais besoin de cet air. Je le senti derrière moi sans même me retourner, cette étrange atmosphère planait toujours dans l'air. Je lui intima de ne pas faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Après tout, si même moi je me posais des questions, je ne m'imaginais même pas ce qu'il se passait sous son crâne.

«-Et pourquoi pas ? Elena...»

Pourquoi pas ? Très bonne question... Pourquoi pas, pourquoi pas ? J'allais exploser, je respirais si vite que je crûs que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Finalement, sur un coup de tête, je pris une décision. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça une décision...

Point de vue Damon:

Quand je la vis se retourner, je compris ce qu'elle allait faire. En une enjambée, elle c'était saisi de mon visage et s'était emparée de ma bouche. Depuis le temps que j'attendais qu'elle en prenne l'initiative d'elle-même... Je savoura ce langoureux baiser qu'elle me donnait puis surenchérit, elle me répondit immédiatement et s'en suivit une série de baisers passionnés.

Je la plaqua contre le mur de la terrasse et continua à l'embrasser, notre étreinte commençait à être très... sexy. Ses mains caressaient mon dos tandis que nos langues s'entremêlaient. Il y eut une petite pause, comme pour reprendre notre souffle, et nos yeux se croisèrent, les siens brillaient d'une lueur et semblaient dire tellement de choses à la fois que je ne pouvais les décrypter...

Après cette courte pause, nous reprenions là où nous étions. Nos échanges se firent de plus en plus long, pour son plus grand plaisir si j'en croyais les légers sons qui sortaient de sa gorge. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à reprendre mon souffle, j'avais tellement rêvé de ce moment que j'avais du mal à réaliser, mais ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir.

Point de vue Elena:

Je me retourna d'un pas décidé et fondit sur sa bouche. Finit de se poser des questions, il fallait agir. Ses lèvres douces savourèrent mon baiser avant de m'en rendre le double. Mon Dieu, ce qu'il embrassait bien. La fraicheur que j'avais ressentit en sortant c'était aussitôt dissipé pour laisser place à une douce chaleur. Les baisers continuèrent, je ne pris même pas le temps de les compter.

Au bout d'une trentaine de secondes, il me plaqua contre un mur et je me laissa faire, je m'étais promis de ne pas réfléchir. Je m'accrochais à lui malgré moi, impossible de me retenir. Il y eut une petite pause où nous échangions un long regard avant de reprendre.

Nous reprenions immédiatement nos ébats. Il commençait à faire vraiment chaud, nous avions tout les deux du mal à nous contenir, je me sentais petit à petit dériver et il avait du mal à contrôler sa respiration, cela s'entendait beaucoup, ne faisant que m'exciter d'avantage.

Narrateur (ma suite)

Leurs mains s'aventuraient d'elles-même sur le corps de l'autre. Damon quitta les lèvres d'Elena pour passer sur sa joue et descendre le long de son cou en faisant glisser sa veste. Elle lui passa une main dans les cheveux quand elle le vit enfouir sa tête dans son cou, bien qu'il s'arrêta à la naissance de ses seins, lui laissant semblait t'il, une énorme frustration. Il en sourit. Il revint à ses lèvres et s'empara de sa taille pour la presser un peu plus contre lui. Elena sentit une bosse contre son entrejambe et rougi de désir en laissant échapper un petit gémissement qui en disait long. Les mains de Damon se crispèrent sur ses hanches et il recula sa bouche d'à peine un centimètre.

«-Elena... Si tu refais ça... Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'arrêter... prévint t'il en tachant de contrôler sa voix qui trembla malgré lui»

Elle hésita avant de répondre mais vu cette lueur de désir brûlant dans ces yeux.

«Alors ne t'arrête pas ! Dit telle avant de s'emparer fougueusement de sa bouche»

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il la souleva par les fesses et elle l'entoura de ses jambes tandis qu'il les ramena dans la chambre avant de la plaquer contre la porte. Cette fois, il plongea dans son décolleté sans aucune hésitation, lui arrachant un petit cri. Il glissa sa main sous son tee-shirt tandis qu'Elena tentait tout bonnement de reprendre son souffle, complètement dépassée par les événements qui la submergeaient. Sa main chaude glissa vers son nombril, remonta doucement le long de ses reins et frôla le dessus de son soutien-gorge. Elle haletait, il savait décidément y faire pour faire languir les femmes. Il enleva ses mains et lui enleva son tee-shirt.

«-Tu es tellement magnifique, souffla t'il en la contemplant, béa»

Elle décida de passer à l'action, d'une main sur son torse, elle le fit traverser la pièce et l'allongea sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui tandis qu'il se redressait sur ses coudes. Elle lui lança un regard brûlant avant de se pencher sur son torse déjà nu. Elle descendit le long de son cou et arrêta sa bouche sur un téton tout en caressant l'autre. Elle joua de sa langue et le mordilla légèrement tout en le maintenant allongé de son autre main.

«-Elena... souffla t'il d'une voix rauque en fermant les yeux.»

«-Ne bouge pas, lui intima telle en descendant sa bouche le long de son torse.»

Sa bouche faisait des merveilles. Elle lui embrassait le bas-ventre et frôla doucement la bosse de son pantalon qui enflait de plus en plus. Un râle lui échappa et Elena ferma les yeux, comme si le plaisir de Damon la transperçait. Sans prévenir, il la retourna contre le lit et pris le dessus. Il lui enleva son soutien-gorge et s'empara d'un de ses seins, lui infligeant la même douce torture qu'elle lui avait infligé. Elle haletait de plaisir, un coup de langue bien placé lui fit pousser un profond soupir tandis qu'il tâtait son entrejambe, qu'il sentait déjà humide à travers son jean, d'une main experte. Il reprit possession de sa bouche et Elena posa les mains sur ses fesses, le serrant encore plus contre elle. Le frottement entre leur deux bassins était une vraie torture, autant pour lui que pour elle.

Elena caressa son torse, et il sentit sa main se frayer un chemin sous la ceinture de son jean. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, attendant la suite avec impatience. Il sentit sa main sur son sexe et il retint un gémissement étouffé, il commença à lui marquer un rythme puis ne tint plus et les débarrassa des quelques vêtement qu'ils leurs restaient. Eh bien selon le point de vue d'Elena, il était... plus imposant que Stefan. Il aurait voulu la prendre tout de suite mais par fierté, il ne le fit pas. Il voulait que se soit elle qui crève de désir, elle allait devoir le supplier.

Comme il l'avait sentit, elle était chaude et humide, plus que prête. Il lui écarta les cuisses et embrassa son intimité.

«-Oh, Damon ! Gémit t'elle»

Il la titilla ainsi pendant une trentaine de seconde, il la sentit se tendre, ses doigts se crispèrent dans ses cheveux. Il remplaça sa bouche par ses doigts et vint se ré emparer de sa bouche, de longs gémissements s'échappaient de celle-ci.

«-Damon, viens... souffla telle. S'il te plait.»

Il émit un grognement sourd. Il la désirait comme un fou. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle et la caressait avec son sexe prêt, sans jamais vraiment entrer.

«-Damon, je t'en supplie, viens !»

Voilà, c'était le signal. Elle se cambra sous lui et il plongea en elle d'un puissant coup de rein, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise mêlé de plaisir. Il commença un rythme qu'Elena adopta aussitôt tout en la caressant et en l'embrassant de toutes part. Elle se sentait déjà partir à la dérive. Ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus en long, ce qui semblait ravir Damon qui plongea son visage dans son cou pour calmer sa respiration. Mais les sensations lui faisait trop d'effets, elle l'entendait pousser de petits gémissements rauques à son oreille, ce qui sembla elle aussi la ravir puisqu'elle monta le son. Ils semblaient jouer à «celui-qui-prendra-le-plus-son-pied», cela les excitait tout les deux d'entendre le plaisir de l'autre.

Il accéléra et Elena sentit une nouvelle vague de plaisir s'effondrer sur elle, ses doigts se crispèrent dans le dos de Damon. Elle sentait l'orgasme arriver, son corps tout entier était en feu. C'était là, c'était juste là mais ça ne venait pas. Elle essaya quelques mouvements pour accélérer les choses mais n'y parvint pas seule. Damon ne ralentit pas et la regarda avec un sourire enjôleur et amusé avant de décaler son bassin d'à peine 1cm. L'orgasme l'atteint et elle fut emporter dans un tourbillon. Un cri lui échappa et elle dit quelque chose sans s'en rendre compte. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait dit mais l'expression de Damon avait changé, il avait comme un air un peu... attendri ? Et en même temps... triste ? Elle n'y réfléchi pas plus et ce concentra sur son plaisir.

Elle sentit tout le corps de Damon se tendre sur elle et l'expression de son visage se durcir, il n'avait plus l'air amusé maintenant. Elle savait que ça venait. Elle voulu lui rendre la pareille et releva doucement son visage pour venir lui mordiller les tétons.

«-Elena ! Cria t'il»

Il déversa son plaisir en elle et ferma les yeux, comme pour rester le plus longtemps possible sur cette sensation. Elle le regarda avec passion, admirant le plaisir qu'il prenait avec elle. Au bout de quelques secondes, il s'effondra sur elle en faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser.

«Moi aussi je t'aime, Elena... lui souffla t'il à l'oreille»

«Moi aussi ? Pensa telle intriguée»

**Alors, c'était comment ? Pas trop hard quand même, si ? Merci aux futurs reviews =D**


End file.
